The conventional method to harvest the peanuts from the peanut plants is performed manually. Many farmers work in the peanut farm to dig the peanuts growing on the root portion of peanut plant under the earth and then remove the soil adhered on the roots and peanuts to collect the product peanuts, which however takes much time, and increases labor and production cost.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional manual method for harvesting peanuts and invented the present peanuts harvester and its automatic harvesting method.